Barnyard mother
by yamimakai3
Summary: a new commer arrives at the barnyard and Bessie adopt him as her own son. but she find somehing that may change her life forever
1. Maternal love

BACK AT THE BARNYARD

MATERNAL LOVE

It´s morning in the barnyard and the sun is rising, Otis and his friends are having breakfast when they see the farmer leaving the farm in his old truck

Duke came running and excited -Hey, guys!, did you know that the farmer will return with a newcomer?, he just went to pick him up!-

-Really? , I'm wondering how´s he look like... - ask Abby, -I really hope that he or she is someone nice, someone who likes wrestling just like me-

-I surely hope so, hopefully someone not fool like Otis- say Bessie

-Ha, ha, ha, that´s funny, hopefully someone not sassy like Bessie, anyway the farmer will return soon, so let´s prepare a great welcome for the new member of this barnyard-

Hours passed and finally the farmer return, but all of them think "where's the newcomer?" the farmer came out of his truck and open the passenger door, and everybody was surprised with what they saw: the farmer came with a calf!

-Look at that! Is a baby! - Abby was as surprised as everybody when they see the little calf in farmer´s arms,

-I didn´t expect that, I thought the farmer will came with a big cow or something-

Everybody was looking each other when Peck says -Watch out! The farmer is coming this way!- so everybody dissimulate and watch the farmer entering inside the barn and put the little calf in his own cowshed, who was next to Bessie´s, on top of the door was the name "Lou" on it

-I hope you like it little one, you´ll be ok here and you´ll have company, you´ve been through hard times- the farmer say that as he put Lou in the hay.

-Hard times? - Otis ask while he was looking from the window

-Well… - Says Duke, -Lou lost everything, his parents and his home during a fire caused by a thunderstorm-

-Oh, my… he remands myself, I mean, when dad (Ben) found me-

When the farmer leave the barn everybody enter to see the calf, he was sleeping, and they stay watching him and thinking about what happened to him.

The night came, everybody was sleeping, except Bessie, who woke up when she hear someone crying, it was Lou, Bessie enter into Lou´s cowshed and try to make him sleep, when a memory came to her mind… her son, she took Lou on his arms and closing him to her body to bring him heat, when she did that Lou stop crying and hug Bessie, she couldn´t resist, one tear run from her eye to her cheek, she hug him too, and both fall asleep.

The next morning was cloudy and starts to rain, Abby wake up and find Bessie sleeping with Lou –Bessie? What are you doing here?-

-I…. well…. - Bessie couldn´t speak when Abby make the question –I guess he reminds me my son-

-Good morning, everyone! - says Peck to Abby, he saw Bessie with Lou sleeping at her side. – Hey! Looks like Lou feels safe with you, Bessie-

In that instant Lou wake up and see Abby and Peck, then he turn and see Bessie, smiling at him -

Lou's stomach made a noise and Bessie knew in that instant that the little one was hungry –Looks like Lou's hungry – say Peck –Me too – finish Abby

-Let's see what is making Pig for breakfast –

-Go ahead; I'll go after feeding Lou –

Abby and Peck went with Pig and the others while Bessie was feeding the calf, she was doing that when the farmer enters into the barn and sees that lovely scene: it was like mother and son.

-I see you made a new friend Bessie-

Bessie only mooing at the farmer who shows a smile at both of them

-Well, I only came to see how Lou was, but i see you make him feel welcome- the farmer leave them alone and climb up on his truck and leave to the fields.

-Hey, Bessie, we have been waiting for you for a long time! Wow! Sorry, that´s something I shouldn´t see- Otis entered when Bessie was feeding Lou.

-Say something and I'll smash your face- she didn´t turn around to see Otis

-Why I'm going to say something? I think no one's going to believe that you have a heart…. But, just between of us, I'm glad what are you doing for Lou- Bessie finally sees at Otis eyes and see something on him

-When i see you with Lou, it's like see myself and dad…- he say that with a gentle smile to Bessie, she couldn't believe, Otis being nice to her?

-I really think you're going to do a great job as a mother-

Bessie smile to him -I never believe that i was going to say this to you… Thanks, Otis…-

-Hey, looks like Lou's stomach is full- he interrupt Bessie

-Otis…- Bessie wouldn't finish the sentence when Otis put his hoof in one of Bessie's shoulders –I'm sure you're going to be happy here, I'm proud of you, Bessie- at the same time he smile to Lou with a gasp, the memories about Ben, and how he sacrifice everthing for him makes Otis feel a warm sensation on his heart also how happy he was when he though that Bessie was his mom.

Rain was falling with less strength; it looks like today it's going to be a great day for Bessie and Lou... For the little one who lost his family but now have a new chance, and for someone who want to share her love.


	2. New family

BACK AT THE BARNYARD

NEW FAMILY

Rain finally stops, Bessie want to introduce everyone to Lou, she introduce him to Abby, her best friend and Hanna –Abby, Hanna, I want to you to meet Lou-

-Hi Lou! I'm Bessie's friend- she rubbed Lou's head with a kind smile, he respond with a little laugh.

-Hello there little one, aren't you the sweetest thing? - After she said that, she gave to Lou a kiss on his cheek.

Then Pip, Peck and Duke came to see the little calf who was looking at Bessie, and a soft sound came out from Lou's mouth: …mo…m… everybody was looking Lou, his first word was mom, he said that to Bessie! She hugs him with a few tears on her eyes…

-Yes, sweetie... I'm your mom-

It was a feeling that Bessie hasn't felt long time ago: the feeling of being mother, when Peck saw that memorable picture he only can say – You must be the luckiest cow in the whole world! –

Bessie cleans up the tears –Surely I'm the luckiest cow in this world- and she hugs him against her chest.

Duke was happy for Bessie; she had a new chance to start a family again -I'll tell you, of all cows that may received Lou, I'm glad it was you- everybody was happy for Lou, he finally found someone who love, someone who he can call mom.

Otis put his arm around Bessie's shoulder -I'll say the same, destiny wants you take care of this charming calf, his parents would be proud of you, Bessie, besides, i remember when you think that i was your lost son, you're the perfect mother that anyone want- in that moment he gave her a warm kiss, she was so touched that she kiss him too.

-That's so nice of you Otis- Abby put his hand on one of Otis shoulders –I know you have good intentions, and let me tell you…. You have a golden heart- then she kiss him –That's one of the reasons why i like you- by the first time Abby tells Otis her feelings about him, Otis get blushed –I like you too…- the time stops for both of them… after a few soconds time start again.

It seems like Lou was miraculous, he made express Abby's feelings for Otis.

Lou yawn, and Bessie's feelings came out again -If you excuse me, Lou need sleep, he's tired-

-Can i make you company? May you need help- Hanna wants to stay with Bessie and Lou for a little more of time. She said yes, and both go inside the barn, once inside both sat down in the hay

–can i have him in my arms? I'll take care of him while you rest- she gave Lou to Hanna, she was at Bessie's side all time while she was sleeping, Hanna sing a lullaby to Lou to help him sleep, remembering the song that her own mother used to sing her:

_Everybody now go to sleep_

_To find rest in their beds_

_Everybody's looking for a place, inside or outside to sleep_

_Make a wish and be happy_

_Sweet dreams for you_

Lou fell fast asleep, also Bessie, with both sleeping she was muttering to Lou when he huddled up on Hanna's warm feathers -You made Bessie happy, her heart is full of joy now, you came in the right time…-

The images came and went in her dreams, dreaming with her lost son, his face and how much she loved him, and the way she lost him, she woke up with a small jump and returned to reality and saw Hanna with Lou sleeping on her arms while she was hugging him gently, Bessie smiled at Hanna as thanks for being an excellent babysitter, and thinking that Hanna would be an great mother too.

Hanna was tired, asking to Bessie if she can sleep with her and Lou, Bessie was very honored and touched, the warm body of Hanna makes him feel comfortable, and Hanna put Lou between her and Bessie, soon they slept again.

By first time, Bessie feel real happiness, Lou changes her life, she adop him feeling that it was the best desision she ever made. When they woke up, Otis and Abby came with a special gift to Lou

–Bessie, i want to give this to Lou- it was packed in an old newspaper

-Otis, is this? - She knew what was that, even when he didn't open it yet

-Yup, is my first cowbell, is my gift to Lou- Bessie almost cry when she hear that, Otis wouldn`t give his cowbell to anyone, it was the only memory he had of his mother

-But... Otis, this cowbell is special for you- she can't believe it, Otis want to give him the most preciate treasure he have, -Don't worry, i was keeping it as a memory of my mom, but i want to give it to him-

-Otis, you're sweet- Hanna was touched too, even when she didn't knew that story, Bessie stand up and hug Otis, then she start to cry... no one was so kind with her before, then he hug her too, Bessie was crying for a couple of minutes, Otis's heartbeats makes her feel better, Abby hug her too, until she stops crying, she took Otis's cowbell and put it around Lou's neck.

Beesie felt the meaning of being part of a family, of the barnyard family, things never being the same now, she can trust in someone, specially in Otis, in past she was rude to him, she couldn't see how charming and kind he could be.

With that special detail, Bessie finaly starts to see Otis as a friend and as the support that she always needed, when she saw Lou with that cowbell, she saw her lost son, then she took him on her arms and hug him, for a second she thougt saw her son and she gave a gentle smile to Lou, maybe she never see her son again, but she found in Lou hope and the joy that someone can bring at a broken heart.


	3. Difficult decision

BACK AT THE BARNYARD

DIFICULT DECISION

A few months passed, now is fall, Bessie, Abby and Otis took Lou to Ben's Hill, she want him to see the perfect wiew of all the barnyard. That mornnig the farmer return early, more than usual, with new cows behid his old truck, there was three cows coming down, everyone of them were a little scared but at the same time happy, one of them seem familiar to Duke, a black and white cow… when he saw her he was surprised and run to find Otis and Bessie, they need to know this.

-Pip, Peck, where are Otis and Bessie?- He asked trying to recover breath

-They're at Ben's Hill, why, what's wrong?-

-With the newcomers there's one i recognized instead, i need to speak with Bessie RIGHT NOW!-

They run to find Otis and Bessie and found them sat in the grass, with Lou trying to catch a butterfly -Otis, there are newcomers on the barnyard-

-Easy Duke, that's great news, why are you so shocked?-

-well…- he look at Lou –they're comming from the same barnyard as Lou- then he turn to Bessie, -One of them is… i don't know how to say this… one of them is Lou's mother-

Bessie was paralized –How can you know that?- she can't believe this –Lou's mother, i though she didn't survive the fire-

-I met her at the last country fair, i heard the farmer talking by telephone last night, it seems that a few cows survive at the fire at Lou's home, one of them is Lou's mother-

She don't know what to think, so they return at the barnyard to meet the newcomers, they were inside the barn, meeting the other animals, Otis and Abby entered first, but Bessie stops, standing at the door, after a few seconds she finally came inside holding one of Lou's hooves, watching him.

-Hi, i'm Otis, and she is Abby- he introduce themselfs to the other cows, one of them was thin, with a brown and white fur, with a bandage on her right foot, the other one was an old one, she has black fur, she barely can walk, but the other one, who was helping the oldest was a black and white cow.

-I'm Alice, nice to meet you- speak the brown-white cow -Nice place you have here- she seems the kind of cow who loves parties and pull pranks, just like Otis.

-Thanks for make us feel welcome, i'm Sophie- speak the oldest cow

The last cow didn't say any word, she only said –I'm Lira… -

Bessie figure that Lira was Lou's mother, she can feel it, -And they are Bessie and Lou- when Otis introduce Lou, Lira's eyes shows sadness, the sadnees that Bessie know well, the pain of the loss.

Lira came closer to Lou –Hi Lou, my name is Lira- the way Lou watch her, something inside him move, like a flash, a blur that he couldn't undestand, he hide behind Bessie and cover his head with her body.

-You must be tired, why don't you take little nap?, i'll show you your new home once you have rested- two cows went to theyr respective cowshed, but Lira didn't do it.

-Duke? Can you take Lou for a second?-

-Sure- he respond and took Lou to outside again, to keep him distracted has they speak to Lira.

-Are you ok? i heard you came from far away- he put his hoof on her shoulder

-Aha, we lost our home, i only remember that i was sleeping with my son Will, at my side, that day was rainig, i remember that day we had a thunderstorm, when i smell smoke, there was chaos, everybody run to everywere, when the smoke became thicker i get separated from my son, the fire consume everything, only Alice, Sophie and myself, only we could get out… -her eyes was full of tears, she was still in pain with her head between her hooves.

-i'm sorry, you don't have to tell me this if you don't want to…- But she continue telling Otis

-I try to go inside, i try to recover my son, but i couldn't, i only kneel, and then... the next i remember is that it was drizzling and we're on the fields, our farmer was taking care of us, by my fault my friend Alice gets hurt when she try to stop me-

Bessie was hearing that, there was a conflict in her head, should she tell her that Lou is her son? Or don't say anythig, she know that she must do the right thing, even when that means say goodbye forever to Lou.

-Come, dear, you must rest- Abby took Lira's hoof and she lead her to her cowshed and stay with her until she fall asleep, Otis want to talk with Bessie, there is something she must do…

-Bessie..- Otis was looking at her, as she was looking Lou playing with Duke

-The idea of lost someone you love, i understand how it feels, i'm not trying to tell you what to do, but…- she know what was trying to say, she sighed

-I know… at first time she wake up, i'll tell her about her son-

She sat at on a pile of hay, with Otis at her side, her heart was suffering, he hug her with all of his strenght, she cry in silence, he don't know what to say, Bessie would suffer again, but this time he feared she may never recovered, Lou bring her happynes, but at the same time he knew by inside that by first time, Bessie will suffer as she ever had.


	4. I didn't say goodbye

BACK AT THE BARNYARD

I DIDN´T SAY GOODBYE TO HIM

Bessie was still crying on Otis shoulders, he wish say anything to makes her feel better, but can't find any word to comfort her, Abby went to see them before Lira wake up and find her disconsolate

-Bessie? What's wrong, I never saw you before like that-

-Is time to talk with Lira about her son, she must know that he is here- she clean up her tears before talk to Lira, Otis and Abby gave her a last warm hug, they told her that she don't have to do this alone, but she wants to, she stand up and went to talk with Lira, in her mind everything came fast: the first time she saw Lou, his first word and when he smiled her all the time, a last sigh and entered at Lira's cowshed

She find Lira awake, sat in the hay, she want to stay alone with her –Hi, Lira, are you feel better?

-Yes, only a bit, you're Bessie, right?

-Yes honey, I need to talk with you about something- she sat next to her, ready to tell her that she didn't lost her son.

Otis and Abby were watching at Lou, playing with Duke and Pig, he was so happy, more than they can imagine, they don't want to think how sad will be Lou when they knew that Bessie isn't his mother.

-I know how much you have been suffering, I know how it feels, I lost my son too, but, a few months ago a new cow came to the barnyard, a charming calf called Lou, he came alone from another barnyard and….. the thing is….. -

Lira didn't know what she wants to tell her -Tell me, what is it? - She was very curious about that, and what she was meaning with "another barnyard"

-Lira….. your son is alive….. he is in this barnyard - she sighed as she said those words

-Do you mean….. - she stands up so fast that she got sick

-Yes, Lou is your son, he came from a barnyard that was destroyed by a fire and he has been for the last two months-

Lira try to run, to see her son but Bessie stop her holding her arm, there is more she want to tell her.

-Can you wait for a second? Lou needs to hear this from me first- she stands slowly watching how surprised was Lira when she knew that Lou was her Will,

Both go outside passing next to Abby and Otis, they think that Bessie really don't want to do it, but after see her determination, they decided that Bessie need to do the right thing, even when this will end in a broken heart, specially when she find happiness since she Lou came to her life.

Lou was on Duke's back, playing and having great fun with his family, Pig saw her coming with that White and Black cow, with her hooves crossed at her chest

-Duke? Bessie is coming this way, and she doesn't seem happy- in that moment Duke put down Lou, in that cow was a kind smile, like someone who doesn't saw a friend or something from long time ago…

-Duke, Pig, can you leave us alone for a moment with Lou? - She ask them with a soft spoken word

-Of course- they leave them and went with Otis inside the barn, once inside Pig have to ask Otis who was she

-Hey, Otis, can you tell me who is she- Pig ask him, but Duke respond

-She is Lou's mother-

-WHAT!!- Pig can't believe it, he can't believe it at all, that was the reason of the strange Bessie's behavior, they only can see Bessie and Lira talking, they want to know what they are saying, until Lira knelt and hug Lou.

He pushed away Lira watching at Bessie, confused, this time Bessie talks, Lou hug her, next he gave to Lira a big hug and start to cry, she left them alone, they may had a lot to talk about.

Bessie went inside the barn, Otis, Abby, Duke and Pig saw her trying to cry, but she don't drop any tear, she only limits to see them in that eternal hug.

Next morning came, Alice woke up and hear something that she didn't hear before….. Lira's laugh, also she heard Sophie's laugh so she went to see what was happening and she see saw something that she didn't imagine:

Lira was….. smiling? Then she saw Lou, she want to ask her about that

-Alice, come! I found him, I found my Will! - She was so excited, Sophie too

-It seems that Will was living in this farm since the burning- she sat with them, happy to see how happy she was, their family was complete now, at least, some of it.

-Where's Bessie? I want to thank her for everything- Lira ask to Otis, he didn´t know were she was.

Otis went to see how was Bessie, but he didn't find her in her cowshed, he was worry about her, he ask for help to Duke and Abby, they didn't found her anywhere, finally Abby found Bessie at Ben's Hill, she was outside all night long, sitting next to the tree.

-Bessie, what are you doing here?-

-I only want to be alone to think- she stand up and smiled her –Come, lets go back, I'm hungry- both walk across Dandelion Meadows, there Abby pick up some flowers and gave it to Bessie, when they arrive something was happen, Alice, Sophie and Lira were climbing a ramp of a big truck

-What's going on? - Abby asked to Otis, who was walking right to Bessie

-The cows are leaving, they only spend only one day here, today they´ll go to a new farm, their farmer have a new barnyard… Lou will go with them…-

(On this scene start the song Father, Son. This song appears in the movie Barnyard, when Ben dies)

-I….. I can't believe it, he leave and….. I..…- The bunch of flowers fell from her hands, she didn´t notice that Lou was watching her as he was leaving.

Bessie's heart crushed in a hundreds of pieces, she fell on her knees as the farmer close the door and leave, driving to the market, she stands up and went inside the barn walking into Lou´s cowshed, she don´t say anything, she only stay there, lying in the hay, with the cowbell that Otis gave him as a gift in her hands.

She only can let him go, with his true family, she was tired, tired of crying, she was so sad, no tears came out from her eyes, she couldn´t say goodbye to Lou, she only was muttering one word:

-Lou…… - while his cowbell make a soft noise at her hands and hugged it against her chest with all of her strength.

Otis went inside, he must try at least say something, but he didn´t know what, he was standing at the barn door, maybe she only need to be alone for a time, Abby, by the opposite, she opens Lou's cowshed door, and she sat next to her trying to say something, she only put her hoof on her head and rubbed her, next she put her forehead against hers.

She said something that Otis couldn´t hear, Bessie´s tears finally came out and cry at Abby´s chest, he couldn´t resist, he enter slowly at the cowshed and he sat in front of Bessie, it was like the weather knew what she was feeling and start to rain again, he could hear the sound of the rain against the window.

Her heart was more than crushed, it was destroyed, something inside her dies that morning, she sat and hug Otis, who was crying too, if Otis learned something about the loss, is that when someone you love is now gone, like Ben or Daisy, you need the support of everybody, even when they don't say nothing, their presence will help to confront the pain.

-The last thing I said to him was "I'm not your mother" and he's now… he… he's gone…- she said as the cowbell fell from her hands and cover her eyes with her hooves.

Abby and Otis hug her gently, Otis clean up her tears, while Abby kiss her forehead, she can feel how she was falling into a endless pit, her hopes just disappear in an old truck, leaving her behind, the memories passed in her mind, like a slow motion picture, but only one particular scene, when Lou called her Mom.

Meanwhile in the truck, Sophie saw Lou´s tears, he was leaning against the wooden wall of the truck with Lira´s hooves on his shoulders, watching the road and the cornfields, in the short time that he share with Bessie he was truly happy, even when Lira was his true mother, on his heart he knew that Bessie was his mother and nothing will change that.

The truck finally stops at the farm market, the farmer open the door and the four cows got out, they get wet by the rain, while the farmer guide them into a fence next to the truck

Lira said to Lou -Don't worry Will, we´re going to our new home-

Lou was muttering, -I know were my home is… with Bessie…- his mother didn't hear that, but Sophie, the oldest cow did it, she gave him a sweet kiss, Lou sank her head at Sophie´s body hiding his tears trying not to cry.

She move towards Lou, moving right straight to Lira, she said something, and she turn back to see how sad was Lou, and nodded to Sophie, she walk against him and say something at Lou´s hears as she was watching him with a kind look.

- I will…… I'll do it…… –he said that as his tears mixed with the rain, Lou was still sad, but smiled her with a nostalgic look

-Remember, you can count on us- Lira's words made Lou feel better, he knew something…… he must be at his true home, with his mother. Even when this hurt her, Lira knew that she was doing the right thing for him, she must be strong, she must say goodbye to her son again and this time forever.

Alice and Sophie heard the conversation and they nodded to Lou too, a last kiss, a last hug of them and his family disappear in front of him as they climb to another truck, he only saw the truck leaving the market far away from him, at the end, he lost sight of the truck that passed between the trees and disappear in the distance……


	5. Reunion

BACK AT THE BARNYARD

REUNION

Bessie can't cry anymore, she just was there, hugging Otis and Abby, Otis kiss her on her cheek –I know how you feel, I know how it feel- she try to smile him, but she can't do it, the pain it was huge, she was thinking only on Lou, Duke, Peck, Pip and Freddy can't imagine how much her friend was suffering, finally, Bessie stands up slowly –Otis, Abby, thanks for everything- she barely smiled him but that smile disappear instantly –Come, you need fresh air- Abby said as she pick up Lou's cowbell and give it to Otis.

It was drizzling, she and Bessie walk to the barn door and stand there for a moment while the last raindrops fall –Otis, come, we're going at Dandelion Meadows- she said -Go ahead, I'll see you there- after he said that, Abby and Bessie went to the meadows at Bessie's special place (Where she used spend time with her friend Daisy) –Otis, we must make something for Bessie- Peck said –I know, but what? - Duke finish, Pip sighed –maybe we can give her a floral bouquet with all of her favorite flowers-

-I don't know, there must be something that can make her happy, I know, I'll prepare her favorite drink: Wheatgrass shake- Pig though that maybe it would make her feel a little bit better, Otis saw their good intentions –That's a great idea, all of us could give her a special detail at the barn night, I know what she'll like, so let's prepare everything- after he said that everybody run to find or make that special detail for Bessie.

Once at the Dandelion Meadow, Abby found an unusual flower, she pick it and give it to Bessie –Bessie, look what I found- she show her that flower, it was a red tulip –It's for you, you want to know why?, because this flower is like you, beautiful- she smell it –Thanks Abby, you really know how to make me fell better- Abby smiled her and took her hoof – I knew you'd like it- they sat there watching the rainbow and the sky, until the sun set, she didn't notice that Bessie was sleeping, she wake her up, it was getting dark and cold.

-Let's go home Bessie- she nodded and returned to the Barnyard, as they were walking Abby hug her by her hip, they were talking all way back to the barn, Bessie ask her about her feelings for Otis, Abby turn her head a little ashamed to admit that she really loved him –Well… I… I do- Bessie smiled her –And don't you want to tell him? - She turn to her –Yes, is just… I don't know…- Bessie replied with a giggle –Sweetie, you and Otis made a perfect match, you need to tell him about your feelings- she nodded –I will, at the right time- when they arrived it seemed like there was nobody in home, they think that maybe everybody was sleeping until they opened the barn door and received a big surprise: they prepare a party only for Bessie!

-What's going on here?- Abby ask –well, we decided to do something for Bessie at this barn night- Bessie can't believe how kind they were all with her, of all the tables, there was a table in the center of the barn, with "Bessie" on it, Otis took her hoof and lead her to her table, when she sat on the chair, Pig came with a big Wheatgrass shake –I made your favorite drink- she smiled him –How do you know that this is my favorite?- she ask him –Hey, we're family, and family knows what their family likes-

then Duke came and knelt before her and gave her a foot massage, she was so flattered and honored, Peck and Freddy gave her a painting of herself, it was a beautiful painting indeed, Pip gave her a large vase full with the most beautiful flowers that she ever see, on the vase was a note: " a friend is always at your side, even when he would prefer to be elsewhere", Now is Otis's turn, the stage lights lit, there was Otis with a microphone with the musicians –Bessie, I was thinking of a song to sing it to you, and after a long time I found it-

The musicians began to play and Otis sang her "sometimes you can't make it on your own" (form U2, read the lyrics and tell me that this song isn't dedicated to Bessie) at he middle of the song Abby push her to the stage were Otis sing only for her, when he finish the song, he embraced her and everyone clapped –Bessie, we want you to be happy, your pain is our pain, as a family is our duty to take care each other- he said that as he gave her a pink rose.

-Thanks to everyone, this really means a lot to me, I have no idea of how kind and charming all of you can be- Otis continue telling –You're not alone - she smiled as ever she does, the pain was less than before, yes, she continue feeling it, but, with everybody supporting her she can do it, she can be happy again, the band continues playing, Duke took her hoof and invited her to dance, with a gentle smile she accepted and dance with him, in fact, she danced with all of her friends until she got tired.

The next morning Bessie woke up with Otis and Abby at he side, sleeping and taken by the hoof, with Abby's head on his shoulder, they were taking care of her, when they woke up, Bessie sighed –You two look adorable- Otis was a little surprised, also Abby –I… you were right Bessie, I told Otis about my feelings for him, and he feel the same for me- she said that as she turn to see him.

Pig came to see how was Bessie, all were waiting for them for breakfast, they went outside, the farmer's truck was there, it seem he arrived late last night, she tried to avoid seeing it, but she didn't and sighed, so she continued walking toward where the others were, they finally arrived at the meadow were all of her friends were waiting –Hi Bessie, you look great today- Pip said – Thank you, and thanks to all of you for what you do to make me feel better- Peck cut a piece of strawberry cake and gave it to her, she took it and before eating she said –I have, or rather, Abby and Otis have great news to us- both were taken from the hoof of the other -Yup, that's right, the news is that now we're a couple- he said that as he watched at Abby's eyes.

-OH MY, OH MY- Freddy was so shocked as everyone, Pig spoke as he lifted a glass of milkshake (fresh from the cow) –A toast, for the new couple- everybody do the same and began to lunch, after a while Hanna came with news for Bessie, she told her at her hears –Darling, someone wants to see you- she was wandering who, then she and Hanna retuned to the Barnyard, once there, she guide her at the barn, to be more specific at Lou's cowshed –Please, wait here- after she said that she left walking.

She was waiting and thinking -who want to see me? - Hanna returned and opened Lou's cowshed –Come darling, she is here- "she is here?" with who was she talking? Hanna moved aside, she heard footsteps, a shadow moved across the floor and stopped in front of her…. She, more than shocked, was astonished when someone stand in front of her and heard the voice that she knew very well… -Mom… I'm here, I'm home… -


	6. The secret about his dad

BACK AT THE BARNYARD

THE SECRET ABOUT HIS DAD

She can't believe what she saw –Lou?... - she knelt and Lou run to hug her –But, how? – Hanna replied her cuestion –The farmer arrived after the party ended, he spend the night with me, sorry if i didn't tell you before, but you were very tired and i didn't want to wake you up- Bessie was happy, but she need to ask something to him – i though you want to be with your real family, why?- Lou smiled her as part of his answer – Because i'm with my family, besides, my mom made me promise…-

-Promise? – she ask him – She made me promise to take care of you - Hanna dropped a few tears and she told Bessie – Lira decided that Lou would be more happy with you, on his true home - She didn't knew what to think, or what to say about Lira's decision.

At the meadows, Otis notice that Bessie wasn't there – Were, were is Bessie? - Duke replied – She left with Hanna, she told her something about someone who want to see her - with some curiosity Otis stands up and went to the Barnyard to know what was happenig, Abby went with him, she want to know what was happenig too, but when everyboy saw them leaving they went to the barn too.

When they arrived they heard Hanna and Bessie talking, there was another voice, the voice of a kid… Lou's voice!, Otis ran directly where they were and he saw him, who, when as soon he saw Otis he run to hug him, he was a father to him, he, Abby and Bessie became his adoptive parents, Otis and Abby can't believe that Lou were back with them, when they ask for a reason, Hanna explained them with detail what had happened: Lira told him to take care of his mother, Bessie, and that she decided not to take him away from his family, he promise to Lira not to forget them, she told him a secret, a secret that his mother entrusted him and a secret that Otis couldn't believe once he heard it

–Mom told me about my dad, she told me that he was kind and sweet, even when they spend only a few weeks together, she told me my dad's name, a gray - white spoted cow named Ben… - Otis's eyes were big (like the cartoons) when Lou mentioned the name "Ben".

-Ben? …Otis! – Bessie turn her head quickly to Otis – Did she tell you that your dad had green eyes? - he must be one hundred porcent, if that is true, then…… - Yes - Otis was in the verge of the collapse, he was so shocked, his dad, Ben, was Lou's father? – But… but… that's imposible, imposible - Lou was impressed by Otis's reaction but he was still talking as Otis was leaning his back against the wall.

he couldn't believe that his own dad would have hidden a secret like that to him – she told me that when he saw her they fell in love instead, a few days later, she told him that she was pregnant and expecting his child - Otis was completely pale and sick but still wanted to know more, the last thing he said was – Altough they were really happy to be together, they had to separate when he had to retun to his barnyard – Otis finally recovered, but had disorder on his mind, the first thing was: how to say him that Ben was also his father, and second: how to tell him that he passed away.

The ideas came and went on his mind as Duke, Peck, Pip and Pig enjoyed Lou's return, except Abby, who was talking with Otis – He need to know it Otis, i'm so shocked as you – he turn to watch her eyes – I can't believe it, why?, why he keep this as a secret? – Duke heard him, and grieved said to him – I… knew about this – ( it also explain how it's that Duke knew her) he turned his head a little disappointed – Duke, why you didn't tell me about this? – he said in a supplication tone, Duke replied with his head down – He made me us swear to me and Miles that we'd tell you in time, he thought that if he tell you, maybe you can't forgive him – he sighed – Well, at least he must know that Ben was my dad too – he had planed to tell him that before dinner, but first he need to visit someone.

Abby and Otis went to visit Ben's grave, she knelt and put next to his grave some flowers – Dad, why? … i thought there were no secrets between us – she stands and kiss him on his cheek – I'm sure your dad want to tell you about her and his son – he sighed – There is no reason to be angry with him, i'll take care of him, i'm sure he would wanted – she took her hoof and smiled gently as she kiss his lips. They returned decided to tell Lou about Ben – I hope he'll be ready to know it- he said being a little nervous.

The night barn began, it was dedicated to Lou and Bessie, Pig made a big cheesecake, as everybody was dancing and eating Otis walked directly to Lou and Bessie – Lou, there is a place that you must meet – he, Bessie, Abby and Lou went outside, to a small hill, when they were close to it Otis began to talk, he hold his breath for a seconds – Lou, about your dad, well, he was my dad too- Lou stoped, he had the idea, but ask him – What do you mean with your dad and what do you mean with "was"? – That were the cuestions that he wanted to avoid – I'll explain it to you when we get there – they finally get to the hill and Otis talk –Ben found me, alone in the meadow, he took me with him, he adpot me, just like Bessie did with you- Lou saw Ben's grave a little sad, he explained to him about that day

-A gruop of coyotes came one night and he fought them, one of the last thing he told me was "the strong take care of himself, but the strongest can take care of others" - He took Otis's hoof – I wish i had know him - Bessie knelt and rubbed his head – I'm sure he would like you, i only knew him a bit, but still was very nice - Otis finished – He seemed a tough guy, but he actually cares about all of us - Lou huged Otis and with a soft voice told him – I'm glad you told me about him, altough i wasn't luckly enough to know him - after a few seconds were they didn't say nothing, Otis lift him and carry him on his shoulders back home – Come, it's time to sleep -

Lou asked on the way – Otis? That make us brothers? – he smiled – Yup, you know what? I allways wanted a brother – Abby laughed a bit – That's because you don't grew up with my brothers – they went all the way back to home joking and telling Lou about Otis's pranks, in one moment Lou was looking at the stars, thinking about Lira, Sophie and Alice, he thought aloud - I wonder how they will be - when they heard that stoped, he had a nostalgic look, Bessie tickled his tummy and he laughed – don't worry, i'm sure they're fine and missing you too –

Lou smiled her – you're right, i'm just wandering where are they now? -

One at home, Bessie took Lou to her cowshed, that night they'll sleep together – Good night Abby, Otis - she said as Abby was holding Otis's hoof – Good night Bessie, Good night Lou – Lou was allready lying in the hay – Good night aunt Abby, Good night Otis – he was almost sleeping, he hugged Bessie and put his head against her chest, her heart beats realxed him and fell asleep with Bessie's head against his.

When she heard "aunt" she felt flattered, she and Otis were exhausted, he accompained her to her cowshed, they were talking a little more, they were talking about each other feelings, and before she knew it Otis kiss her lips and she kiss him too, they were cuddled and sleeping together, with Abby's head leaning against his shoulder and an old blanket over their bodies.


	7. The perfect Christmas

BACK AT THE BARNYARD

THE PERFECT CHRISTMAS

Autumn gave pass to winter, Lou is now a young handsome and healthy bull, Otis and Abby are better than ever. Their realtionship grew day after day since Abby told him her true feelings.

With Christmas being near everybody are preparing Lou's first Chirstmas, for now he's enjoying this cold season with his mom and his family – It's really cold – Lou said as he was rubbing his arms

– That's why this season is called winter – Duke replied as he gave him a soft, warm scarf, he smiled as a thank for that detail

The sky was cloudy, only a few sunlight passed through the clouds – Were are Otis and Abby? We're about to start – When Peck asked they were comming from a long and pleasant walk

– Do you really believed that we were to lose this? – everybody were waiting for them to decorate the Chirstmas tree.

They started to decorate the tree and joking a bit as Pig was trying to untangle the lights, Bessie let Lou help Pig as she talk with Otis – Could you do it? What did they say? –

she asked him about the Gophers, Otis asked them if they could get some gifts for Lou

-Yup, everything is done – Lou will get a big surprise this Christmas morning

they saw Lou laughing and having great fun when Peck get stucked with the same lights that he and Pig was trying to fix, after a few moments and laughs the tree was ready to be lit

– And now, it's time to put the star on the top – Abby rised him on her shoulders as Duke gave him a big and shining star.

When he put it everybody clapped, he never saw so much affection, he was so flushed – MAIL!! – Pip shouted as he deliver all the letters, one of those letters was from Lira, Lou's mom.

When Lou opened it, he read it in silence:

"_my sweet son:_

_When outside is cold, inside of our hearts is allways warm, when i see the young calfs where we live, i see you, i can see the few moments we share together, i want you to know that i take the best decision, i know how it feel when you're taken away from your familiy._

_Our barnyard leader is kind and charming, i think i like him… he asked me to go out on a date… yes, i definiletly like him, who knows, maybe something better may happen._

_We're thinking on you every day, i hope your father, wherever he is, he can be happy, we miss you, all the time Sophie look at the stars, last night she told me "i wonder what is he doing now" and i answered her "i'm sure he is fine, i'm sure Bessie will take good care of him"_

_Remember, we allways be there for you, when you are sad just watch, watch the sky and you'll see us at your side. _

_With love, Lira"_

Lou didn't notice that Bessie was behind him when he finished to read the letter, she hugged him and kissed his head – They miss you a lot – he turned to see her – Yes, i miss them too – he said with a soft word, inside the letter was a picture, a picture of his mom with Alice and Sophie, and hugging Lira was a big bull, maybe he is the Bull that she was talking about.

-Time to lunch! – Pig shouted as he was carrying a tray full of buleberry muffins, they was eating them when Freddy looked outside – Hey, it's snowing! – for the first time he saw snow, all of them went outside to se how the snow was falling.

They spend all day playing outside with the snow untill they get tired, they returned inside the bard where Pig prepare hot chocolate for them

With Lou sleeping Abby and Otis went to see the Gophers, they where next to the farmer's house – Lou will be impressed when he see all these gifts –

Otis donned a Santa Claus suit and Abby used an elf suit, they enter noiselessly into Lou's cowshed, only Low doesn't had idea he would have a big surprise

-Ho, Ho, Ho - Otis shouted awakening Lou – Merry Christmas little one – he was so surprised when he saw him – Otis? – he recognized him instead - Once again, Merry Christmas little one – he put his big sack on the floor

He knelt before him and took one big gift of his sack – All of us decide to make something special for you for this special day – he opened his gifts, Bessie could see how happy he was with all of these affectionate details.

All of the gifts was for Lou, they tryed to made this an special day for him – Merry Christmas, son – Bessie hugged him, then Pig came with a big plate of cheesecake covered with strawberry jam

They eat, sang, and play winter games with Lou, there was no doubt this was the best Christmas that he ever had (_**well, in fact, this was Lou's first Christmas) **_at the end of the day Lou thank to all for this great day – This was the best day of my life, well, the second best day of my life – he turned to see Bessie and they knew what he was trying to say.

With everybody tired, they decided that it was time to sleep, all say goodnight to Lou, only he was still awake when he was lying in the hay, watching the picture that Lira sent him; finally he put it next to his pillow and fell asleep with a sigh.


	8. Invisible Wound

BACK AT THE BARNYRD

INVISIBLE WOUND

The life in the barnyard was better than ever, Lou was helping Otis with some of the task like fixing the fence or helping Duke with the sheep, he was trying to be like his "brother" Otis, who really apreciate his help

This morning there was something different on Lou – Are you ok? – Duke asked him as he was breathing in an unusual way – I'm fine, just a little tired – a sheep heard that and say – Why don't you take a day off? You need to relax a little more – he doesn't want to admit it but maybe they were right

-Are you sure you sure you don't mind? – Duke nooded to him – Sure, go have a drink or enjoy the day – he nodded and went to see how was his mom Bessie, she was with Abby soaking their feet on the river

– Hi, how are you? – he asked them as they turned to see him – well, it's a hot day, and we're refreshing a bit –

Lou's breathing became a little more agitated – Are you ok? You seem exhausted – he shook his head – I'm fine, don't worry is just that i'm a little tired, i'll go to drink something – they thought that there was something wrong with him and decided to accompany him, after a moment he felt better

-See, i'm fine, there's nothing to worry about – they had some doubts about that, it wasn't normal to see him like that, at one point he seemed to be fainted and at the next he was fine – maybe is just the heat – Abby put her hoof on his shoulder

– Any way, why don't you rest a bit –

He was feeling something inside him, something wrong and when he couldn't resist it he told to Abby and Bessie – I… I feel strange…. I….- Lou put his hoof in his chest and fell unconscious

-LOU!! PLEASE LOU, SAY SOMETHING!! – she was screaming when Otis was returning from his duties, when he heard that ran directly where they was

-What happened? – he said as Abby was trying to wake him up – He said he felt strange, and felt unconscious – they took him back home where he was taken to his cowshed, Duke was returning from herding the sheep and saw them restless – What's going on here? – Bessie ran straight to him

-Duke, please, look for the farmer, Lou is very sick – after she said that he ran to the fields where he was.

The farmer was reaping the harvest when Duke's barking caught his attention

–Duke? What's wrong? –

He ran towards him, those weren't normal barking, it was more like despair barking, he left what he was doing and ran back at the barnyard with Duke at his side.

When they arrived Duke lead him inside of the barn, where Lou was lying, the farmer knelt before him, he could hardly breathe – My god! Stay here Duke i'll call the Vet – he left quickly the barn, running to his house and with trembling voice he called the vet.

It seemed that the time passed slowly as she was only wachting Lou's pain, after a few minutes the vet truck arrived and the farmer was all ready waiting for her – Come this way… -both of them enter Lou's cowshed, the vet began to make him several test: blood, pressure and finaly she heard his heart beatings

They leave him and as they were walking to the vet's truck she began to talk –I have to be honest, he's very sick, his heart is sick – Bessie felt that she was about to faint and the vet continue talking – I only can gave him some medicine, but i'm afraid the damage is done, it seem he had been suffering for a long time, i dare to say that only a miracle can save him –

When the vet leave Bessie's toughts overran her mind: "heart damaged" "Lou, why didn't you tell us?"

-Mom - Lou muttered and she entered into his cowshed – Lou, i'm here… why you didn't tell us? – she said as she was holding his hoof – Bessie, the farmer is comming, come lets go out – she leave him as he was trying to breath, the farmer introduced a big neddle on his chest and he moved of pain when that neddle released some fliud on his heart

Lou fell asleep as the farmer rubbed his head and covered his body with his blanket, he left him sleeping and returned to his house, when he was out of sight Bessie entered

She kissed his forehead – I'm here honey, you'll be ok soon – Otis put his hoof on her shoulder – Come you need sleep – Otis lifted her and accompained to her cowshed – Do you think he'll recover? – he hugged her and sighed

-I don't know, i only know that he is strong, we only can wait and see what happen – Otis laid her in the hay and stayed with her for a moment as she fell asleep

The next morning came and Bessie got up quickly and ran to Lou's cowshed, she opened the door and what she saw made her feel, well she doesn't knew what to feel: she dind't saw nothing, absolutely nothing, his cowshed was completely empty, the hay, his pillow, nothing…… his cowshed was clean, only the wooden floor was there…… Lou was gone……


	9. Goodbye, my son

BACK AT THE BARNYARD

GOODBYE, MY SON

Lou's cowshed was empty, he wasn't there; she tought that something really bad had happened to him, then she saw Duke – Were's Lou? – she said with nervous voice – I… He… - she shook his shoulders – What? Please, tell me –

-Lou got worse in the night, he almost dies – he said as Bessie released him -The farmer took him to the vet quickly… - She put her hoof against the cowshed door – But, how's he? – he bowed his head to avoid eye contact, she wouldn't like what she was about to hear

– he's now in surgery –

She felt weak and fell on her knees – My god… - Her body was shaking, Duke tryed to lift her when Otis find her – Bessie? Are you ok? – Duke answered him – Lou… he's at the vet, his heart… -

when he heard that he became paralized, he couldn't believe that Lou was so sick; when Otis get recovered he saw how Bessie fell unconscious

-Bessie!! Bessie!! Please wake up Bessie – Bessie was lying in the floor, she couldn't bear the news, When they heard Otis's screamings all of them went to see what happened; they took her to Abby's cowshed where Abby took care of her.

A couple of hours later she woke up – What… What happened – she had a wet tissue on her forehead, when she sat Otis came with news – Bessie, the farmer returned, Lou is on his cowshed… - she stands up slowly and dizzy, he and Abby helped her to walk to Lou's cowshed, he was there; with several bandages and tubes with a transparent liquid that entered on his chest.

-Lou… it's mom… i'm here – Lou's eyes were closed, when she said that some tears came out of his eyes, it was like he knew that his mom was there, at his side – He can hear you – Abby said to her as she put her hooves over Bessie's shoulders – We're here, at your side – Lou was breathing slowly as he let out a word -…… I'm sorry…… - she rubbed his head gently as one tear fell from her eye to her cheek, that tear fell on his nose

-It's ok, it's ok, you'll be fine –

Otis knelt next to her – Come, let him rest – they stands up left the barn; She was devastated, her child might was at the verge of death and she couldn't do anything, the feeling of helplessness came over her.

As the day passed things were equal, Lou was still sick and weak, when Otis went inside the barn Bessie was there, sleeping next to Lou; he took his blanket and put it on her – Lou? – she asked but only saw Otis – It's me – he replied her – How's he? – Lou sighed as he was sleeping and Bessie's tears fell

-Why he don't wake up? – she had some hope that at any moment he would awake; and it happened, he opened his eyes and saw her - … mom? … - she couldn't believe it, she took his hoof – Yes darling, I'm here – but one second later he fell unconscious again, she cried with all her strength……

The night came and she was exhausted, so exhausted; Otis stayed at her side all the time, making her company

Sometime during the night, a mother's worst nightmare came true…………

When she woke up, she saw Lou, he was sleeping pacefully, or she thought; she noticed that he wasn't breathing, he didn't move

-Lou?...... Lou?.... – she was asking as she was trying to wake him up – Lou?.... Lou?.... – her tears moistended her eyes as she tried desperately again and again to wake him up – …… Lou, please wake up…… -

She wouldn't accept that lou was gone………

_**The story continues with the next and final chapter, this episode was dedicated to my sweet Aaleyah……. After you had been suffering so much, now you can rest in peace.**_


	10. look at the stars and i'll be there

BACK AT THE BARNYARD

FINAL CHAPTER

"_LOOK AT THE STARS AND I'LL BE AT YOUR SIDE"_

That night, Lou died……

-Lou… Lou, please wake up…… please… -

He died in his sleep; he was defeated by his illness, Otis awoke due Bessie's prayers. She was crying – Bessie, what… - she turned to him watching him with tears on her eyes – Otis, Lou… he… - Otis came closer to him; he wasn't breathing, not anymore.

As the sun was rising that morning, Otis told Duke the bad news and he went to wake the farmer, when the farmer was heading to the barn Otis pulled Bessie's arm but she didn't move, the next time he did it she stands up and leave him as they hid in other cowshed. The farmer rubbed his head gently and one tear fell from his eye as he leave the barn and went to home again.

Abby saw Bessie's face, it was as if she had disconnected from reality, she was there, looking at nowhere.

Later that day the farmer buried him next to Ben, everyone was in front of his grave – I… I don't know what to say – Abby gave a step forward and spoke – Lou was special for all of us, he change our lives but mostly, Bessie's life – when Abby finished talking she knelt and put a bunch with Lou's favorite flowers on his grave, after a few moments of silence they returned to the barn.

Bessie didn't went to the place where Lou was buried, she stayed alone in the barn, hugging Lou's pillow; Otis came where she was – Bessie, do you need something? - She turned to him – Yes, I need him – she started to cry again and Otis hugged her as he kissed her forehead.

The day passed slowly, hour after hour, until she finally work up the courage to visit her Lou – Otis, could you lead me to him? – He nodded and went to the place where he was, when they were near to the place Bessie stopped

– If you don't mind I want to do it alone – He put his hoof on her shoulder – Of course –

She continues walking as Otis returned home. When she arrived she knelt and took some of the earth that was above him; Bessie closed her eyes for one second and heard a voice coming from her mind, it was Lou's voice

"_Look at the stars and I'll be at your side "_

It was the same words that he read from his mother's letter, she did it, she look at the stars and there was one of them, it brightness was higher than the others, somehow, see it shining made her feel better, then she turned at her side and saw something, something strange; it was a mirage, Lou was walking to the meadows

-_I'ts a beatuful sky, isn't it? –_

In one second he disappeared from her side and he apperared in the meadow with other cow

( _**from here starts the song HERE WITH ME**_ )

Lou became a calf, he was running and playing around of that big cow; she recognized him instead, they were Lou and Ben, father and son were now together, when she saw them she let out some tears, but those wasn't tears of pain, those was tears of joy

–It's ok if you want to go –

She muttered; and as if he had heard Bessie´s words, he turned straight to her, he smiled and say goodbye, moving his hoof. They turned and walked, to the sky, fading as they left. Lou wanted to say goodbye to his mom before leaving with his dad by his side

Bessie returned to the barnyard, in the way she found Otis – Are you ok? – she looked to the sky and then, to him – Yes, I'm fine now – they walked with Otis's hoof hugging her hip, at least she can say goodbye to him…

Meanwhile at the other barnyard, Lira was looking at the stars too, with a bull at her side; she looked down and rubbed her tummy – I wonder what your brother is doing now? – When she said that a shooting star crossed a sky full of stars as that bull kissed her lips and put his hoof on her tummy……

**THE END**

**This is how ends my first fic, I hope you have enjoyed it, I must admit that when I wrote this ending I cried. At least Lou say goodbye to her mom, maybe you're wandering who is the bull who is with Lira? Well, he is the barnyard leader where she lives now.**

**Sorry if this chapter was short, Is just that I'm still feeling bad about the loss of Aaleyah.**


End file.
